


Second star to the right and straight on 'til morning

by Salf



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellarke, OFC - Freeform, in which i get one of the two plots i've had in my head out finally
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 03:31:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2677436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salf/pseuds/Salf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Bellamy and Clarke never made it to the sky</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second star to the right and straight on 'til morning

The air around them was dense as if it knew of the danger the humans had bought upon themselves. Clarke coughed as she felt her stomach turning. The radiation was affecting them already, and although any electricity left had already been cut off she guessed it had only been ten minutes since the first bomb dropped just off the south coast of mainland Britain.  
There had never been any reason to suspect that she would ever truly be in danger – until three hours ago she had been looking forward to her roadtrip down to Phoenix to visit Abby Griffin and Wells, her old best friend. She only really knew that the manical preachers, the ones predicting catastrophe and death on the side of the road next to her university block, despite all odds had been right.  
Sinking onto the grass in the pavilion, surrounded an eight foot wire fence, she waited with Octavia and Bellamy for her mother to arrive. Just before the first bomb dropped her mom had phoned with news of a way out. As a radiation researcher her work was essential to survival after the bombs had dropped, and she’d been offered two one way tickets out way back when she’d first started her job. Abby had laughed it off at the time, joking to Jake about how she’d leave him behind and take her toyboy with her – but now she couldn’t be more greatful. Clarke had taken the journey to ARC – the Atomic Recovery Centre – with the Blakes, the siblings, her best friend and her overprotective brother, who had been promised a way out by Kane an old friend of their mothers.  
Lifting her head Clarke heard hopeful murmurs as the gates creeped open. Following the stream of people and the Blakes’ clasped hands she ran forward across the concrete towards the towering metal platform, upon which she spotted her mother. What looked like 800 people surged towards the opening doors, guarded by armed men, taking blood samples from each new arrival whilst declaring that “Once you’re on there’s no getting off”.  
Abby wore a tense smile on her face as Clarke greeted her, eyes relaxing as she caught sight of the blonde head of hair that belonged to her daughter.  
“Clarke, I’ve got boarding rights still, we’re going to be okay.” Clutching her daughter to her chest she scattered kisses over her head. Yet despite this Clarke couldn’t help but notice the angry, desperate voice which emanated from the far right of her. All passengers except herself, Abby, and the Blakes had rushed on, leaving behind two stubborn looking guards one of which whom was having a heated conversation with Bellamy.  
“You can’t get on. The ship only has 800 capacity. Right now there are 796 people on board. The spaces left are for myself and my partner, Doctor Griffin and her daughter”  
Abby sailed by, blood sample collected, the doctor guestured for Clarke to board tapping her watch frantically, indicating the two minutes left until the next, and last bomb would be dropped only three hundred miles south of the ship.  
It was as if time had slowed, as Clarke stepped back, running to the Blakes and joining Bellamy in argument. He nodded in thanks as he noticed her arrival. The debate continued, the first guard stepping back into the ship as he shouted out the final warning.  
“TEN SECONDS TILL DOORS CLOSE”  
Abby moved forwards to grab Clarke, but was pulled back into a strong grip by what looked to be Guard number three.  
Murmuring under her breath Clark stood behind Octavia.  
“There’s one place left”  
The ship began to shake just as Clarke pushed Octavia through the metal doors and through the air lock. Abby screamed running towards the glass windows atop the iron doors, praying that through some miracle the doors could open.  
Strangely calm Clarke retreated slowly mouthing an “I love you” to her mother, who had been joined by a sobbing Octavia. Bellamy joined her in silence as they walked to the safe box.  
The bomb landed just as the ship took off, escaping into the star filled darkness above them.  
Bellamy turned to look at Clarke just as the ground shook.  
“You knew you were going to die when you gave your place to Octavia.”  
Clarke only nodded.  
“Thank you”.  
Gripping her hand he pulled her out onto the scorched field. His head was dizzy, his skin was starting to ache in a strange hotness and all he could look at was Clarke.  
The radiation had lifted strands of her hair, blonde curls suspended around her face. She was, quite literally, glowing.  
Reaching in he embraced her for the first time and spoke clearly.  
“I love you Clarke Griffin”.  
Clarke smiled.  
“You could have told me earlier Bellamy Blake. Perhaps then I could have told you I love you in a more romantic setting”.  
Bellamy closed the gaps between their lips, relaxing into the one constant, the one love he had left, tears freely dropping down his cheeks, mingling with Clarkes.  
“I only wish you didn’t have to die Clarke.”  
It was six twenty seven pm on the twenty eighth of November 2019. The world was ending and Clarke Griffin was the most beautiful she’d ever been.

**Author's Note:**

> I am not a writer, but I am definitely in love with Bellamy and Clarke. Please review honestly, I tried but constructive criticism would be useful from the looks of it. Much love


End file.
